


Don't Let This Define You

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Broken, Family, Funeral, Gen, Ianto's Family, Ianto's mum's funeral, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Ianto's mum dies after a long battle with breast cancer. Ianto finds the time to mourn with his family, even if it is only for a moment. one shot set during Ianto's mum's funeral.short and sadEnjoy





	

Ianto stood mutely at the back of the small gathering of people, a bunch of beautiful flowers clutched tightly in his hands. He saw Rhi there, at the front right next to the grave. She was crying. Johnny and the kids were quiet next to her. There was a handful of people there, old friends, distant relatives and a few people Ianto didn’t recognise. His mother had led a quiet life, it seemed fitting she left it in a similar fashion. The cold November air bit into Ianto’s skin as the priest finished his speech and people started walking towards the coffin, placing roses on it in mourning. And suddenly he couldn’t move. Suddenly it was far too much far too quickly.

Rhi looked up, her hands deep inside her pockets, and she saw him. He smiled, or… at least he tried to. She tried her best too, then walked towards him.

“You made it then?” she said, standing next to him and looking back towards the group of mourners that were starting to dissipate into the afternoon mist.

“Yeah… came from work.”

She huffed out a sad laugh.

“It’s Sunday.” He didn’t reply, so she continued. “I was worried you wouldn’t turn up… after Dad I-”

Ianto shushed her by grasping her hand and holding it tightly.

“I’m so sorry.”

Rhi shook her head at him and hugged his arm.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. She loved you so much.”

Ianto nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“I wish I could have done more y’know… for her and Dad.”

Rhi did know. She knew all too well. They were quiet for a moment, Johnny looked back at the pair of them and smiled encouragingly. Rhi gripped Ianto tighter and turned to look at him.

“It’s just you and me now Ianto. We have to stick together, okay? For Mam.”

Ianto was smiling, but shaking his head.

“You have Johnny… and the kids…”

“And you have me. Ianto, don’t let this define you.”

Ianto turned back to the coffin, to see it be lowered into the ground… and he walked towards it.

He dropped the flowers next to the new headstone, letters still a shining gold, and heard himself whisper.

“Goodbye.”

A few seconds later his phone buzzed-

_NEW MESSAGE: TORCHWOOD_

He sighed and looked back to Rhi, who was standing with Johnny again. He wiped his eyes, nodded at her, shoved his hands back in his pockets then calmly walked away from the grave and his family and back into the depths of Torchwood Cardiff.


End file.
